


Always I Have You

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: areyougame fics [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: areyougame, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing in the Snow, Offscreen Violence, likely heavily implied offscreen character death, slightly alternate canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam looks for Jessica and eventually finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching the cutscenes for this video game through a few play-throughs that have different endings for the characters. Also I changed for this fic a scene that happened between Jessica and Mike.
> 
> Prompt: Until Dawn, Jessica/Sam: hurt/comfort - hey, you got me

Only moments ago - what now feels like a month ago to her -- Jessica and she had been kissing in the snow as snowflakes fell gently around them after their little snowball fight. It had been beautifully perfect. With the perfect view of the mountains around them and everything.

Now she was running around for her life trying to find Jessica and the others.

Dammit, how could she have been so stupid to let herself get separated from the others? To let Mike and Jessica wander off into the forest together.

Maybe next time she sees Josh, she’ll punch the guy for even bringing them all here with his invitation. Was it even possible that he knew about the existence of creatures? If so, he definitely deserved a punch in the face for that alone.

Then suddenly comes the loud piercing screeches of the creatures somewhere in the darkness of the forest that she had heard after everyone had freaked out and gone off in separate directions in their moments of panic and fear. 

Dumb Idiots, she thought fondly shaking her head as she ran through the trees looking for them. Well most looking for Jessica, but she found any of the others along the way that would be great too.

Suddenly the screeching of the strange creatures comes again. Maybe it’s just the wind bringing a far way call to her ears or maybe one of the creatures is actually somewhere nearby and she needs to find a place to hide in like right now.

Like the nearby mining tunnels, for which the entrance to the tunnels had been almost conveniently nearby the lodge. Almost too convenient in her mind, but right now it really it wasn’t worth questioning as she ducked into the mine and behind some equipment nearly hidden in the dark shadows.

After a few moments of hearing nothing but the loud wind itself, she decides that it’s safe enough to come out of hiding and start looking for the others again. As she looks around, Sam spots two pairs of shoe tracks going further into the mine -- recognizing that the prints belong to Jessica and Mike respectively -- and decides to follow them. 

She knows that she would find them eventually and probably give them a piece of her mind for wandering away when they are apparently being hunted by something.

Eventually she runs into someone going the way she had come from and they go hard in a shocked tangle of limbs. The other person slowly stops fighting her after struggling against each other awhile.

“Sam?”  
Surprised she looks up to Jessica’s wide shocked eyes.

“Jess!”

“You found me!”, Jess whispers loudly as she holds tightly onto Sam’s jacket.

“Yeah, I found you, Jess. I got you now. Lets try to get out of this place.”, Sam answers as she holds Jess close to her, keeping in mind her cuts and the scrapes that she could see on her face and trying not to hurt her elsewhere. They had get to out and find help or some place new to hide.

She has no idea where they are in the mines. There weren’t any landmarks that she could see that would have marked what path they were on. The place seemed to go for quite a ways into the mountain itself and split into tunnels that went on for miles before splitting into more tunnels.

“They got Mike.”

Distracted from her planning and rubbing Jess's arm comfortingly, she turns her attention back to Jessica and she can see the whites of Jessica’s eyes as the other girl casts her gaze about the mine tunnel around them. As if she expected something to just drop down from the ceiling above them and get them where they stood. What had she seen before we found each other again, Sam wondered silently.

“What did?”

“The things that were chasing us. We managed to evade them together, but Mike made me hide before they found him and chased him down only to rip him apart near where I was hiding.”

Jessica falls silent again and their misting breaths mingle in the air between them.

“Jess?”

“Yeah, Sam.”

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to you, Jess. We just need to hide quietly for a bit then we’ll get out of this alive and find the others when we can too.” She smiles encouragingly at Jessica, hoping that she does believe her.

Jessica’s answering smile is wobbly. “Okay, Sam. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jessica.”

She would make damn well sure that both Jessica and herself survived the night.


End file.
